Through the Snowy Winds of Night
by CrimsonShadow345
Summary: All i own is Thor in this story. The full category list is Fantasy, Adventure, Romance and Angst. I apologize if anyone takes the name of Thor in offence. Flames will be used to warm myself right now. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

(Hey everyone, in my early mornings, waiting for everyone to get on. I decided to write a story about my Skyrim Character with a few alterations, and some things based on myself, enjoy.)

Thor ran

He ran as fast as he possibly could, just to run away from the bad memories. His vampiric speed carrying him like a tempest as he ran through the snowy winds of Skyrim's nights. He was tired, hungry and he felt like he could just collapse here, and die. He stopped, the scent of blood wafting through the winds, he prayed to Mara it was a horse, or a thief. He could not murder an innocent, it was his one creed. The thoughts of his old life dissipated as he switched to the predator mindset that his kind was truly meant to have. After a period of time he stopped, finally reaching the blood. It was a dying horse, and an unconscious woman, the horse had a broken leg, and some serious open wounds. While the woman had what looked like several burns, he reached out to touch one with his ungloved hand, but instantly shot it back. "_Mage fire", _he thought, a burn like that would have killed one of his kindbut otherwise, she was ok. "_Mara's Breath, she's beautiful." _He thought to himself, she had red hair and looked possibly in her early twenty's. He chuckled under his breath; he looked that age as well. But in reality, his age could be considered that of a young Elf. Maybe it was her beauty, maybe it was her innocence, but the fact remains is that Thor did not feed upon the young woman. He moved silently over to her horse, it was in pain, and also terror that now one of his kinds was facing her. It tried to thrash, but Thor stroked it's mane to calm her down. She did, a bit. When the time was right, he fed on the dying beast. Having his fill for one night, and probably another, Thor climbed up into the oak tree towering over the young woman. He looked around for a second, no one was around, and the woman was going to be out for a long time, he breathed softly and began to sing a song he heard in his travels across Tamriel.

"If I walk away, please follow me.

If I walk away…would you please follow, me?"


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings

Chapter Two: Meetings

After a long time of waiting for the girl to regain consciousness, Thor continued to sing his song, he saw an arrow fly by him all of the sudden. In the panic, he dropped down from the tree and whipped out the claws from his gloves. "Did you hurt her?" Asked the man, he was a Nord. That man had a bow, and a few different types of daggers.

In the commotion, the girl woke up "Arren, who….who is this?" asked the girl. "I don't know, Alyce, he was just in that tree over there singing something." Arren complied, Alyce tried to stand as she asked Thor "Who are you? Did you kill my horse?" Asked Alyce, Thor sighed and told her a partial truth. _"She was in pain, I put her down,"_ Alyce sighed, _"Well if she was truly in that much pain, then I thank you."_

Arren looked at the corpse of Alyce's beast of burden; it had broken bones, bruises and now, a tell-tale group of holes on its neck. He drew his bow and aimed it directly at Thor's heart, Thor whipped out the claws on his gloves, and his angry, but also scared voice lowered itself into a growl. _"I don't want to kill you, but I will if I have to."_ Arren smirked "I would say the same thing about you, Nightspawn, if it weren't for those teeth of yours.

Nightspawn

The word struck Thor's heart like a dagger; he literally had to jerk his head back to keep himself from killing them right then and there. He smiled coyly for a second, giving his own reason for not killing them.

"_Tell me, why would I take the near drained and dying horse, over the young, fresh and defenseless woman. I may be a beast, but what I am not is a murderer."_

He said this with one hundred percent honesty; he would not kill an innocent man or woman.

Arren turned to the young girl, still recovering.

"_Alyce, may I talk with you for a second."_


	3. Chapter 3: The Test

Chapter Three: The Tests

Fun Fact-"Riften" is Norwegian for "The Rift"

Arren spoke with Alyce for awhile until returning to Thor, he would try to indoctrinate him into his Family, give him a home. He approached Thor and said "_Thor, we would like to give you a chance to be part of our guild, our Family and give you a home, What do you say?"_

Home…Thor tried to recall the home he had hundreds of years ago, lost to the memories of torture and abuse. He shook them off in the joy that he would have a home, somewhere to belong. "_What must I do?_" Asked Thor, Arren replied "_First you must meet me at the Bee and Barb, in Riften. I will be waiting for you there. _Thor nodded and sprinted east to Riften, he would do this even if it cost his immortal life. For soon he would have a home and a family, brothers and sisters. People for him to love and people to love him, It was paradise.

When Thor arrived in the city of Riften he immediately sped to the Bee and Barb when a Guard stopped him.

"_Runnning from someone?" _ Asked the now suspicious Guard, Thor shook his head with vigor "_No no, just supposed to see someone, don't want to be late!". _The Guard tilted his head curiously

_"You're fair shield-maiden I assume?" "You know what they say about those who assume!" _Thor chuckled, walking into the Bee and Barb. "_They make an ass out of you and me…."_ The guard said, muttering as he walked away.

When Thor walked into the Bee and Barb he sat down at a table and paid for some bread and two bottles of sweet mead. He waited to hear the music of the Bard, it was the second reason he wanted to come here. Thor loved the stories and songs of a Bard, they could make him laugh, cry and scream with rage. It was then that a Bard stepped up to the stand and began to play his lute.

"_Oh there once was a Vampire who perched by a riverbed, under the shade of a great oak tree. He sang as he watched, and waited till his prey awoke. "You'll come a fine, fine feasting with me. " Fine, fine feasting! Fine, Fine Feasting, you'll come a fine, fine feasting with me. And he sang as he watched and waited till his prey awoke. "You'll come a fine, fine feasting with me." "_

Shit

Thor nearly speedwalked for his dear eternal life out of the bar when a very familiar voice, the voice of Arren clear up as he approached behind him.

"_You alright, Or should I have sung Ragnar the red?"_


	4. Chapter 4:The Tests Part Two

Fun Facts of the day

Draugr actually existed in Norse Mythology, It literally means "He who walks again"

Steak is a word in Old Norse meaning "Roast"

p.s to anyone who was on when War of the North was on- I forgot how Thor got in, so this is just going on with my other OC.

Chapter Three: The Tests Part Two

"_Are you Alright, Or should I have sung Ragnar the Red?" _Arren jokingly askedThor as he approached him from behind. Thor spun around in shock, breathing heavily he placed one hand on his heart to feign surprise. "_Mara's Breath, friend! Why did you think to scare me like that?"_ Thor questioned, Arren sighed, "_A tip for assassins, always be on guard and be aware of your surroundings. But know that we are not friends, you can earn that title in a different way. Your next test is to find, and kill Acreon, a Thalmor warlord. Destroyer of temples, Murderer of men and Defiler of daughters, end this beast His castle is up North, near Riverwood . _Thor nodded and leapt through the trees due North, he saw what this man had done and he would kill him, and everyone in the castle, Boy would he have a feast tonight.

After running for a long period of time Thor arrived at the castle of Acreon. It was guarded by several Thalmor agents, Thor readied his prime spell, Vampiric drain in both hands. He cast it on one of the guards, absorbing his life force in the process. The other guard he quickly dispatched with his fangs, he looted the keys and walked into the castle, this was going to be a long hunt. As soon as Thor got inside the palace of Acreon, the Elven warlord guards were on him faster then a sliver of moonlight. Most of them were dead but one still tried to hang on to this plane. Thor caught the lone guard trying to crawl away and pressed his greaved foot upon the pathetic sentry. "_Help..." _the guard muttered.

Thor crouched underneath him and gave somewhat of a mad smile, yet pity was his true emotion. "_Sure...I'll help you."_ Thor replied somewhat callously before sinking his fangs into the guards throat,. He pocketed any keys the guard had and continued his search, trying to scent out the smell of an Elf. He continued to wander aimlessly throughout the halls until he remembered Arren's words. "_His room is on the upstairs floor." _ He let another one of his mad smiles out as he slunk up the stairs as gracefully as a cat.

He willed his eyes to glow the crimson shade so he could see better, a trait of his species. Two guards were positioned at his door, watching...waiting. Their wating for some action would cease as Thor lunged upon the guard on the right fell to Thor's crushing jaws. In the calamity and chaos the helmet of the guard on the left fell off, revealing that this guard was but a boy no more then twenty. The guard cowered as Thor sprinted up to him and pinned him against the wall, "_Is this the room of Acreon?" _Thor angrily asked the young guard, the younger mans voice dropped down into a whisper. "_I...I cannot tell you." _The guard muttered, Thor bared his fangs in a growl and angrily slapped the man with his clawed gloves.

"_TELL ME!" _Thor growled, the guard screamed in fear and pain_. "YES...YES IT'S HIS ROOM!" _The guard started to break down, sobbing in unimaginable fear. Thor was always moved by the sight of tears be they from man or beast, he embraced the guard in somewhat tight of a hug and began to sing the song his mother had sang to him in times of fright.

_"Come stop your crying, it'll be alright._

_Just take my hand, hold it tight._

_I will protect you from all around you._

_I will be here don't you cry..."_

_The guard appeared to calm down a bit more, but he was shaking and sniffling. Seeing as he still wasn't calm Thor began to sing more._

_"For one so small, you seem so strong._

_My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm._

_This bond between us can't be broken._

_I will be here don't you cry._

_Cause you'll be in my heart._

_Yes you'll be in my heart._

_From this day on, now and forever more._

_Oh you'll be in my heart._

_Nomatter what they say._

_You'll be here in my heart, always._

_Always..."_

_"D-does this mean you..will spare me?" _ The guard managed to mutter out, his trembling starting to fade. Knowing that this guard would rat him out that the warlord had died, Thor wrapped his hands upon the guards head using his Vampiric drain upon it, draining his life force in the most painless way possible. He pocketed the keys of the dead guard, leaving his gold as a sign of respect. He stood in the doorway to see Acreon in his full, murderous glory looking at the moon. "_You're murdering has gone on long enough, Acreon." _ Thor said callously as Acreon turned around, scoffing to see his challenger was but a Nord. "_And who are you to challenge me, Nord? My guards should have killed you by now."_

Acreon laughed haughtily, thinking that this Nord was but an ordinary Nord, Thor was anything but..._"All your guards are dead." _Thor said callously, willing his eyes to glow and his fangs to extend. Acreon began to step back in fear _"No..no stay away from me, Nightspawn." _At the moment of that word being uttered Thor leapt upon Acreon, sinking his fangs far deep into his throat.

Blood spurting out of the wounds and Thor lapping up every drop of it, like a starved cat. Seeing that he had a gold necklace with a diamond on it, Thor snatched it from his neck as proof of his kill, he then proceded to leap out of the window and on to the grass outside, landing on all fours. The necklace inbetween his fangs, he got up, spit it into his hand and walked to where he would meet Arren, Riften.


	5. Chapter 5: Dying to meet You

Fun Fact of the day

Gandalf (Yes, that one) was named after a character in Norse lore, the the last king of the Light Elves.

The walk to Riften was long, he had to hide for the day and sprint during the night. Thor did get burned during the sun at one point, even though he was an immortal spawn of the night it was hard to avoid at some points. As he traversed the dirt roads of the forest a sound was heard that should be heard by no mortal ears, the roar of the Dovah. Thor crouched, using his clawed gloves to climb into the trees to get a closer look. The great beast roared like the winds coming down from High Hrothgar. A closer look at the dragon revealed that it was no ordinary dragon, it was far more monstrous. Its scales were jagged and black as night itself, its eyes were like the being who watched him, ruby red and glowing. "_Yol...Toor Shool!"_

The dragon spoke as it summoned a jet of flame from his mouth, which terrified Thor with a damn good reason. Seeing as that with Thor's blood of a Nord, and the curse of the night giving him the blessing of basic immunity to Frost, both natural and magical. It weakened his flesh to the flames; a high level fire spell could, should and would kill him, ending his immortal curse. The dragon flew off into the mountains, gone from Thor's sight thank Mara. When it was out of his view Thor took off running through the forest to Riften as fast as he could, scared for his own life.

He soon reached the gates of Riften Hold when a guard stopped him "_What's the hurry, kinsman?" _Asked one guard, where the other was muffled with his helmet. "_We assume you're not planning any trouble, are you?"_ In a panting breath, Thor responded with a terrified voice "_T-there was a dragon! Right over there!" _Thor said pointing to the direction it flew off, "_I-it was black as night, with eyes like a ruby, Mara's breath I never saw anything more terrifying in my life!" _ "_You did well, Kinsman." _said the guard on the left, "_The Jarl thanks you for your information, Enter." _The guards opened the gate and Thor speed walked inside, ready to find Arren.

When he entered the gates he stopped to check his fangs, they were a bit longer and sharper. Stage Two had arrived, he took out a bottle of blood, wither it was human, animal or mixed he forgot. Blood was blood, he drank it and his fangs receded along with his powers, stage one was back in effect. He approached the Bee and Barb, not before stopping at the Temple of Mara to pray for a bit.

Before entering the Bee and Barb a voice stopped him. "_So, you have completed the task I assigned." _The voice belonged to Arren, he turned around and he was there, Thor sighed and displayed Acreon's necklace as a sign of victory_, "It's over, Acreon is dead." _Thor sighed, _"There was this one guard who I scared the living hell out of, poor soul burst into tears." "And how did you handle him?" _Arren replied, tilting his head just a bit. "_The man burst into tears, completely scared out of his mind. I had to give him a hug__...__and sing to him in order for him to stop." _ He paused for a second, remembering his compassion for the man. _"I made his death as painless as possible..."_

_"I know you did all of that for stealth reasons, but did you really mean all the compassion for that man?" _ Arren asked inquisitively, one of the Tenants was not to kill an innocent, and this type of love for humanity was very rare in Vampires. _"He was just a scared, innocent boy...it was my duty to make him happy in death..." _Arren stepped a bit closer to Thor and placed his hand upon his shoulder_, "Thor, you have shown not only your skills in the art of murder, but also that you are compassionate, even to your victims." _ Nervously, Thor's breath hitched in his mouth, this would be the deciding moment of truth if he got in or not. Arren took a deep breath and let out words that Thor longed to hear for centuries.

_"Welcome to the Family..._

_Brother."_

As they walked to their new Home that would be known to Thor as the Sanctuary, Thor pondered what it would be like, the people there and the new life now that he had a Home_. "Brother...Family..." _Thor repeated those words over and over again in his mind; they meant so much to him. Arren tapped Thor on the shoulder and said words which would be very vital if he wanted to enter his new Home. _"Thor, before you enter the Sanctuary the door will ask you a question, and you will answer "Silence my Brother." is this understood?" _Thor nodded eagerly, wanting to get into their new home with an intensity that burned brighter then the sun. It wasn't long till they reached the Black Door, a terrifying sight indeed. Decorated with skulls and other disturbing ornaments..._"What is the music, of life?" _Asked the door in a voice that made his very soul shudder, _"Silence my Brother." _answered Thor

_"Welcome Home..."_

Thor gingerly walked into the Sanctuary where he was greeted by a young looking Nordic woman who spoke in a snakelike voice._"__Ah, so you're the new member. I've been hearing a lot about you." "You have?" _Thor replied, Astrid chuckled. _"__Why don't you go and meet your other family members__…__I'm sure they are dying to meet you." _Just then a young girl walked across the hallway, she turned around and by Mara it was Alyce! _"__Thor! It's good to see you passed the test." _She turned to Astrid _"__Do you think I should take him on a tour of the Sanctuary?" _Astrid nodded "_Thor, follow me" _Alyce spoke and he followed _"__The first thing you might want to notice is this pool, there's no slaughterfish in there so it's safe for swimming." _Thor looked bewildered, _"__You swim in there?" "Well yes, but it's more for relaxation purposes." _Alyce said as they walked into a corner with a young girl watching what looked like a frostbite spider in a pen. _"__Is she someone's daughter? And why is there a Frostbite Spider in a pen, over there?" _

_"She's nobody's daughter, and that's her pet spider." _Alyce said with a chuckle "Babette, could you come over here for a second?" Babette walked over to the two and turned to Thor, she willed her eyes to glow as he did. He stepped back for a second _"__Hello Brother, did you not sense me?" _Thor shook his head when Alyce cut in for a second_."__So Thor, do you want to continue the tour or would you like to stay and talk to Babette for a bit?_" Thor thought for a second…._"__I think I will be alright in getting around, Thank you Alyce." _She walked off so Thor could speak with Babette; he smiled and offered his hand as a gesture of friendship. Babette took it and said _"__So how long have you been this way? I've been blessed like this for over 300 years.__"_Thor tilted his head in bewilderment, he was only 231, and how could this young looking girl be over 70 years older than him. _"__That means that you're older than me." _He said with a laugh, but then he quickly cut himself off, how could this young girl been have cursed at so young? _"__Don't worry; it really is quite a boon looking like a child." _

Thor stood nearly catatonic as Babette walked away to resume looking at her spider, people had thought this was a blessing? That was completely new to him, he never understood how any sentient being thought being a vampire was a blessing. I mean sure it might have some benefits, but the risks far outweight them. He lay back on the floor and sighed, only Mara could tell him what was to happen next.


	6. Chapter 6: Arren's Escapades

Hi everyone, I just wanted to give some credit to the people who helped inspire this story and characters.

Bethesda Studios

Xcaliber184- Arren

Roseria Slyvester- Alyce Lachance

Summoner of Chaos- Character Introduced Later

TwistedParanoia- Character Introduced Later.

_"I'm going out."_

Arren said, the newest member of the Family was currently asleep far off in some unknown corner of the Sanctuary. _"Where?"_ Alyce replied, she was concerned about Arren's bold nature, he never really had much concern for his own well being. Unlike her who had concern over practically all living beings _"I'm going to clear out Talking Stone, a Giant camp."_

Alyce nearly flew back in shock, why the hell was he doing this? _"Brother, that's almost as mad as Cicero why the hell would you do such a thing?"_ Arren shook his head, and sighed _"There are reports of the Giants coming into the Holds and stealing sheep and cattle, I figured that killing them would solve this problem."_ Alyce nearly screamed _"B-but you know what happens to people who hunt Giants! They...they."_ Arren cut her off _"I know, they are the first men to fly..."_ Arren sighed, ever since he was but a young lad he imagined what soaring threw the air like a hawk or a Dragon would be like without a care in the world, just forever free to soar through the air.

Arren grabbed his sword, bow, quiver, arrows and a ton of healing potions, pulled up his hood and walked out the door, but not before waving a quick goodbye to Alyce. The walk to Talking Stone was long, about three days but it was worth it. As he approached the camp from the rear entrance he saw two Giants, one in the camp and one out in the fields with two Mammoths.

He decided to take the one in the camp first, seeing as it would be easier. He crouched down and snuck a bit more towards the Giant, the stupid creature wouldn't know until it was too late, he readied his bow and fired. It hit the Giant Square in the leg, the Giant growled in pain as he turned around, Arren was right there. Arren took off running into the brush where the Giant couldn't find him, he kept shooting until the Giant swung his club at the brush forcing Arren to run out of his hiding place. In order to prevent getting launched to the two moons of Nirn , Arren drank one of his healing potions and readied his sword, the Giant swung at him and Arren slashed back.

The two went on for some period of time until Arren gave down and knelt, secretly drinking his best healing potion. The Giant brought his club down on Arren, or so he thought as Arren rolled before any damage could actually be done. He slashed the Giants legs until it collapsed and knelt as he did, Arren then brought the blade down on the Giant's neck, killing him. The Giant lay lifeless as Arren rifled the various satchels he had around his waist, the treasure he collected included a Horse Hide, the Giants toe, 332 gold and a Wolf Pelt. He saved them all before moving deeper into the camp, ready to take on the rest of them. Arren decided to read one of his old spell tomes, Fire Rune, for this exact occasion. He placed various rune traps across the fields where he planned the Giant and Mammoths would step, he readied an arrow and shot one Mammoth from the direction opposite of the rune. The Mammoths and Giant charged after him, each effectively stepping on their own rune. The smell of singed fur and burning skin plagued the airs of White run, but it was no matter. Arren kept placing runes as he ran, constantly keeping the Giants attention on him as he kept firing arrows at them.

One Mammoth fell on the ground and the others were getting fairly close to his condition, dead. The other Giant fell to an arrow the the face, and the other Mammoth knelt down on two knees, silently begging for life with its eyes. Arren approached the mammoth and slew it quickly and efficiently with an arrow to the head. Arren looted the treasures carried by the Giants and walked back to inspect the camp, when he got there it didn't have much other then a few pouches of Mammoth cheese and a crackling fire which he sat down by to warm himself for a few minutes. After walking around aimlessly for a few minutes he saw a chest, with apparently an Apprentice lock.

After a few minutes and many a broken lockpicks the chest was open, there was a few pelts of various assorted animals and what a surprise, 300 gold. He took it and checked if he could find any various arrows, he took what he could and walked back to the Sanctuary, hoping Alyce and Thor were alright.

Arren walked back into the sanctuary to be greeted by a hug from Thor. _"__Brother!"_ Thor shouted _"__Where were you?" "Oh by Talking Stone, killing a few Giants.." _Arren said as he smiled, Thor looked up. Reminiscing about all the times he fought them, and nearly got sent into the air_. __"__Good prey..."_ Thor muttered, it was true due to their size the Giants had a lot of blood stored within their veins. Alyce walked through the halls of the Sanctuary until she saw the two talking. _"__ARREN!"_ She cried happily, rushing over and wrapping the two in her arms creating a group hug. Thor sighed and returned the hug, Arren remaining a bit more stoic then the highly emotional vampire next to him but smiled nonetheless. Alyce let go of them after several minutes and started speaking to Arren, turning from Thor.

_"__So how did it go?"_ Alyce asked, tilting her head with childlike curiosity. _"__Well...It was actually fairly hard."_ Arren replied, scratching his chin as he tried to recall his strategy._ "What I did was I placed several fire runes around the area and shot them a few times with my bow. Those bastards just ran after me like a dog runs after a slab of beef!" _Arren said with a slight whoop. Alyce let out a slight chuckle _"__Did it work?" _she asked, Arren nodded._ "Oh yes it worked! They just ran into the runes like it was nothing." _Arren laughed as Alyce yawned. _"__It's late, and I'm going to get some sleep. Good night."_ Alyce said, giving hugs to Thor and Arren as she went off to bed, Arren did the same. After a few hours Thor followed suit, in his mind a horrible nightmare began to form...


	7. Chapter 7:Childhood Memories

Chapter 7

Childhood Memories.

Soundly and silently Thor slept in his bed, away from the commotion of the everyday life of the Brotherhood deep in his own mind. His mind forbade him from remembering his dreams often, but every now and then his mind let the transgression go, normally those that he remembered were those of great terror, panic, pain and fear. But every now and then a flash, a vision, a memory of his past life surfaced. His life before he became this beast, a vampire. He stirred softly as the vision came into clear and in his sleep, he his facial expressions conflicted at the memory.

_It was in the humble town of Riverwood where wood was chopped, fisherman fished in the river the town was named for, dogs barked and children played. One of those children was but a humble boy of six, the outcast. It's not like the other children didn't want to play with him, but he was scared of them. He feared they would mock him and ridicule him for his features, his wiry frame and silvery hair that resembled the snow on a cold winter's night. They had arguments in their home, him and his parents. Unlike other Nords who were more assertive with their children, the silvery haired child's parents listened to him more. _

_"No, no NO!" Cried the silvery hair child as his striking violet eyes welled up with tears, he had gone through this argument almost every night. He had told them a thousand times over that he didn't want to go and play with the other children of Riverwood, and damn it he would tell them again. His mother rushed over to him and stroked his hair, the same color as hers. She wiped his tears from her face and pushed his chin up to look at her. "Sweetheart, you never told us why you were so scared, why?__"__ His father watched from aside at his wife comforting his son, he appeared to take after his mother more than her. He was good with a dagger and at dodging blows, but he would never do so good if he joined an army of any kind, his first kill would send him over the brink of madness. "I'm nothing__..."__ Replied the child, his mother tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean, son?" His father asked. "I'm not strong like them, I wouldn't be able to defend myself if they attacked, and they'll laugh at me for what I look like. I can't because I'm not a Nord." _

_His father yanked him from his mother's arms, crouched down to his level and looked at him dead in the eyes, considerably aggravated. "Thor, I did not become a soldier, fights the Imperials and the Aldemeri Dominion for twelve years and train my son in my ways just to have him deny where he comes from. You are a Nord; your grandparents are directly from Altmora. The child nodded, remembering the times he would cross into that continent and go see them, he felt even more at home in the snowy land then here in Skyrim. "Can you at least try? if not for yourself then for your us?" His mother asked, after a few minutes he nodded. _

_"Ok, Mommy." His mother looked stunned, he only called her that if he was truly happy, scared or upset, and he looked happy as a soft smile on his face, and doubled the fact that he agreed to something he never did before. His mother took her child in her arms and stroked her hair, placing a motherly kiss on his forehead. "I love you, Thor." she whispered to him. "Love you too, Mom." His mother released him from her arms and went off to her and her husband's room to go to bed, leaving him with his father. He too kissed his forehead; he as well was more affectionate then other Nord fathers. "I'm proud of you, son. Now get some rest, you'll need it." His father said with a smile as he walked off to bed, Thor following after a few minutes. As Thor slept soundly, his father held his mother in his arms with an astonished look at his face. "How did you do convince him?" His father asked. The woman smiled softly "Thor's a very sensitive boy, I think a combination of my near begging and your explanation worked." The man looked concerned, "Do you think it will work?" The woman snuggled closer to her husband and sighed, "I'm not sure, it depends on how the other children act to him. Now let's get some sleep, darling." The man smiled and kissed his wife, drifting off to sleep._

_The next day school was cancelled, perfect opportunity for the children to play. Thor awkwardly crept out the door, but not before receiving a kiss from his mother. Some of the other children ran and played tag with eachother; others hid and sought out eachother. Some children tended to the chickens that ran around the village, Thor however was clueless of what to do until he heard the cry. It was Diana, the high elven girl who moved here several months ago. She was being harassed by the local bully of the village, Frodnar. Thor had only escaped his wrath because he never left his home except at night, Frodnar started to punch the elven girl and pull at her pointed ears. In the five minutes it took Thor to find his voice, all the other children went in to hiding. "Leave her alone!__"__ he shouted._

_The much larger boy stopped beating the girl and she sunk down and cried as he snickered and turned to Thor. "And what are you going to do, protect her? You can't even protect yourself!" Frodnar laughed as he delivered a sharp blow to his ribs. Thor crumpled down and took the massive beating the much larger boy was giving him, tears flowing down his face in pain and fear until a larger voice called out to him. "Fight!" called out his father. Frodnar cackled and continued, he couldn't fight, he never could and sure as hell never would. He turned out to be dead wrong as Thor screamed in rage and lunged at the boy, slamming his head down on the cement as he straddled him. Beating him senseless and biting him, the other children looked on from their hiding places as if Thor was a vampire, and in that instant he felt like one. The relentless attack went on for several minutes until another, more pained voice came out. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Cried his mother. Thor got up and delivered a sharp kick to his ribs as he walked over to the still crying elven girl, he hugged her and rocked her back and forth as his mother had done to him. "It's ok__...__he won't hurt you anymore." _

_He said as he breathed, the hug calming him down as it did for her. Diana looked up at him with a bright smile "Thank you!" and surprisingly enough, kissed his cheek. With a girlish giggle she ran home, and the other children clapped and came out of hiding. Frodnar had limped home in defeat. Thor was in an apparent catatonic state due to the kiss until a boy clapped him on the back. The other kids came out and congratulate him, he whooped in triumph as he went off to play with them. His father and mother watched from the door of their home, a warm smile on both of their faces. "Our son finally has friends__..."__The woman said softly as her husband ran a hand down her back and they went inside._

Thor awoke moments later to see none other than Alyce sitting on his bed in a nightgown that made her look very pretty. _"What are you doing here, Sister?" _Thor asked in a groggy voice, still waking up. _"I just wanted to make sure you were ok, Brother. You were talking in your sleep." _Alyce said concernedly. _"Really?" _Thor said sheepishly, "_Yeah...is there anything wrong with your dreams?"_ Alyce asked.

Thor nodded and explained the dream to her, up to the part where Frodnar started beating him, tears welling in his eyes. Alyce started to tear up as well, astonished that someone would want to hurt such a gentle person as him. _"What happened afterwards?"_ Alyce asked, Thor let out a ghost of a smile and explained the rest. Her tears dried and she smiled _"Well it's good that you found yourself in time, but please remember that no one will hurt you here, here you have family who loves you and will always have your back."_ She smiled and placed a sisterly kiss on his cheek; he blushed and did the same to her. A light blush spread across her face as well before she went back to bed. It took him twenty minutes to go back to sleep, looking up at the ceiling thinking about his past and previous life, and now he was confused, because in the back of his mind, he was thinking about Alyce.


End file.
